


A Thing About Tricksters [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all monsters are what you expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thing About Tricksters [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Thing About Tricksters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/172663) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/dooc)

Download: [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/thing-about-tricksters) | 10 MB | 10:43


End file.
